Me, My Friends, and my Not-So-Normal Life
by YukiUramsiri
Summary: DISCLAIMER; All of this is headcanon; none of this ever happened, nor could it happen. Signus (Mine) and Timmei (Friend's) belong to their rightful owners. No way would Aiko have a twin brother, but hey, my imagination was brewing. / Signus and Timmei are friends, who both have a weird history. Can they make up for their oddness and find love, or will despair find its way?
1. Me, Class, and the Morning Rush

DISCLAIMER; All of this is headcanon; none of this ever happened, nor could it happen. Signus (Mine) and Timmei (Friend's) belong to their rightful owners.

It was the first day of the new term at Fumizuki Academy. All the students were arriving very quickly, despite the ruckus going on in front of them.

"Let me have some of your bento!" Aiko Kudou was pestering her brother, Signus, for some of his bento box.

"For the last time, I can't give you any of it because then I wouldn't have anything to eat, knowing you," He crossed his arms and looked over at Timmei, who was humming to himself. "Timmei, let her have some of your bento. You pack more than I do."

"Can't today. I'm saving this one," He held up one bento box. "To a potential lover. And this one," He held up another one. "For myself."

"And I'm saving my hand for your cheek to slap it." Signus laughed momentarily while slowly lifting up his hand. Timmei put the bentos back into his bag and started to run forward.

"Well, that's enough of that for one day." He momentarily looked over to his side and found Aiko missing. Where could she have gone?

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking, he finally arrived and was ready to see the results of the placement test. His name was listed under Class A. Predictable, since he practically cheat on the test as a whole; he stole the answer key to his specified test from the storage. He does it on every big test, so its not a big deal for him. Even so, his test scores only made him 5th out of the entire 2nd year.

"Class A. As expected. Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone." He found Timmei in another section, also looking for his class.

"Timmei, that's not the right section. Over there," He pointed over to his left. "All of the 2nd year placements are posted over there." After hearing that, Timmei rushed over to the board and began to search, while Signus walked to Class A. The sign was embroidered with fancy designs.

"Now, let's hope this room is safe from anything that starts with an A and end in an O." He slowly opened the door to find a bunch of Class A rambling and chatting about. As he had seen no sign of Aiko, he took a seat in one of the comfy recliners that was set around one of the tables. The other three spots were unoccupied.

"A few familiar faces… I see Shouko, Yuuko, that green-haired girl that SHOULD NOT BE HERE," He rushed up out of his chair and rushed over to Aiko. "Explain to me in 5 words why you're here."

"I was placed in A." She grinned, while Signus turned around and grimaced. "Of any of the stuff that happens to me, why did this, of all things, have to happen?" The door to the room opened up and Timmei entered.

"Oh. At least I'm not alone in here. Sig's here." He sighed and sat down in one of the recliners. Signus and Aiko soon followed after and they chat about until the time for class began.

-

**Signus's POV**

"Alright then, roll call. Take your seats." The girl who looked to be the class ambassador was standing at the front of the room, checking off all the people she saw at first glance and knew. Beside her, the class rep was staring out towards the class, making no noise whatsoever. The roll stopped when the ambassador looked over at Timmei bluntly.

"Name?" Since Timmei was a transfer from the last part of the previous year, she probably never saw him.

"Timmei." He looked back at the ambassador with eyes that looked menacing. Well, not that he was trying to be menacing, but hey.

"… that's odd. There doesn't seem to be a surname on the roster sheet. Might be a typo or someone screwed with the roster before it was printed." She furiously searched the paper for a surname, and to no avail, there was none.

"Ma'am, I don't have a last name that could be translated to kanji dialect, so they just took it off," He sighed and shrugged. "Not really a problem, more of a pronunciation help."

"I see. Then you're saying that it wasn't a typo, and your name in kanji form is just 'Timmei'?"

"Yep. About all you can say."

"Alright then," She then looked over at me. "What's this? The second set of twins are here in this class as well?"

"You're lookin' right at them!" Aiko took the words right out of my mouth. The class ambassador was not pleased.

"Even if my sorry excuse for a brother is not here, I won't be tricked by any of the trickery games you play. I, Yuuko Kinoshita, will make sure of it." The menacing glance once on Timmei's face then transferred to her's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sounds of my utter victory." I laughed victoriously. "Even if you are rep, if you lay a hand on me, my friend, or my sister, there'll be more than just tricks coming your way. They don't call me the school joker for nothing."

"If I had the power, I would put you in F just for having a record of sleeping in class the entire time." She sighed and looked over at the rep, who just looked back with a blank face.

"Why should I reveal my tools of trade to the likes of you, the sister of the Kinoshita twins. If anything, your brother took the better life, focusing on friends instead of education. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." … Oh god, what did I just say? Something irreversible, I'm sure.

"This is why I despise you. Unlike your sister, you have a big mouth, and you don't know when to shut up. So no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Who says I need one to live? If I die by my lonesome, at least I'll have friends by my side, and not a bunch of enemies."

"Yuuko, move on. We do not have time for this." The class rep nudged Yuuko, who then cleared her throat and looked away, over to another student.

Of course, this was not the worst to come.

She never spoke another word for the rest of the first half of the day until lunch came. That's when all of the real fun began.


	2. Me, My Lunch, and the Ginger

By lunch time, all of the students were busy either chomping down on their own lunch, or the café lunch. Today was no exception, even on the first day of school. A few of the students, particularly from classes A and F, were up on the rooftop eating lunch and chatting.

"I'm pretty sure by now the entire school has heard about the rivalry between Signus Kudou and my sister. I might as well tell the story." The boy was no other than Hideyoshi Kinoshita, twin brother of Yuuko Kinoshita.

'So what you're saying is that there is a backstory to all this rivalry stuff going on?" Akihisa questioned Hideyoshi.

"There's always a story to a production, but this production just happens to be a rivalry between the two. So yes, there is a backstory." He then cleared his throat and began.

_Long before I knew who he was, he was known by the name of Sig. It sounds very similar to Signus, in fact, it's just a shorter version of his first name. But the gist of it was this; Yuuko and him used to be friends before this bitter rivalry started._

_It all started when he came to our house for the first time. This is back before he had the knowledge of the mannerisms that we should all know, minus Akihisa. He dirtied our house, made a mess of the food, pigged out on the brand new cuisines that Mom had bought… it was utter chaos._

_Mom simply told sis that he was, 'An utter excuse for a boy. His parents should have taught him better manners then that. I refuse to let you associate yourself with the likes of him. If he's lucky enough, he won't be lonely when he gets older.'_

"So Yuuko just ignored him for the rest of Grade School and Middle School, but now that they're in the same class, the rivalry has been resurrected again," Hideyoshi faintly smiled. "Of course, I never followed what Mom said, even if I was there to hear it."

"So what you're saying is that you're a rebel against your family?" Yuuji spoke up.

"Pretty much. I think that's why they favor Yuuko. Other than being in F and focusing more on drama instead of school."

"Speaking of which, I heard a bunch of yelling and what seemed to be punching over near A about 10 minutes ago. And they're coming this way." Kouta took out his camera and went through a few photos before shutting it back off.

-  
><em>Signus's POV<em>

"I'm seriously wondering if I can trust you right now, Timmei." I was fiddling with my bento box while holding a mysterious bowl belonging to Timmei.

"Relax, it's just my stew. It's just in a really creepy container, is all." Eh, who am I kidding? It looks like Satan just put his name on the bowl and gave it to him. Might as well not press the issue. I then handed him the bowl back while I rushed through the lunch wave up to the class labeled 2-F.

"So the rumors are true. All they have is a run-down classroom full of the biggest idiots in the entire school. 'Course, it only looks like there's a bunch of boys, so it figures," The sound of my voice was followed by a group of students rushing inside and shutting the door. I tried to open it again, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. "What gives?"

"You probably have to say the magic words to get in." Timmei began to chant some of his "magic" words to the door, and to no surprise, he failed.

"Then we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way, called kicking the door down and rushing inside," A blur then passed by me, rushing through the other set of doors and also closing them. Wait, there was another set of doors we could have used? Dammit. "As if anything could go absolutely wrong."

"It could go terribly, if you hit a really buff dude."

"Whatever." I then walked back a few steps away from the door, then struck at the door with full force. The sliding door came off of the hinges and went flying… to the right? I slowly walked inside the door and checked to see if I hit anything. Sure enough, there was a girl right beside the door, barely scraped.

"Urk… you…" She looked at me straight in the eyes, and I prepared for the worst. "YOU!" She immediately got up, not phased anymore by the sudden knock back. "I only came in here to find my sugar plum, but instead, I get hit by a sliding door being kicked off the hinges. When I look, I see not my sugar plum, but a disturbingly green-haired man that looks like he needs to get a life!" The girl, out of no where, latched on to my back in a forced attempt to get me to the ground.

"You have no luck if you're trying to make me fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness. It's not going to work." I shook her off my back and threw her back at the wall before running full force through the hallway to get away. Sadly, I dropped my bento in the process.

"I'll get you, just you wait! A fake that pretends to be my honey cannot live!" Her voice echoed through the hallways as I made my way up to the rooftop in an attempt to hide. I found a few other students up here, and by the looks of it, they were from both A and F. Even the rep was here.

"Rep? What're you doing here?" The words came out of my mouth as I glanced over at the rep holding a tazer, diligently staring at the crimson-haired boy next to her.

"Nothing," Oh, and did I mention he was tied up? The crimson-haired boy tried to get free, but instead got tazed. "Yuuji, do not do that."

"Hey, isn't he Signus, THE Signus that has a str-" A blue-haired boy was cut off by Hideyoshi clamping his hand onto his mouth, who just looked at me and smiled exaggeratingly.

"Well, looks like you guys are having fun, while I'm getting chased by a ginger on a rampage looking for her 'honey'." I sighed and looked around. The only other girl was a girl with pink hair. She also had a bunny pin in it.

"Oh, she must have been referring to Shimada, then," Akihisa stood up and brushed off his pants. "Funny thing is, she said she was going to go buy some juice, but never came back."

"Sounds pretty troublesome."

"While she was gone, Hideyoshi told us an amazing story about why you and Yuuko are ri-" Hideyoshi then clasped his other hand onto Akihisa's mouth as well.

About a minute later, Hideyoshi spoke up,

"That was only an exaggerated bit of it. It's not the full story." Hideyoshi sighed and took his hands off of their mouths.

"Well, I'm the cause of this quarrel, so if you really want to here the full thing, I'll just tell you right now."


End file.
